


"The Weather Outside is Frightful..."

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... but the fire is so delightful." Sheppard-Art. Seems our favorite Colonel has a "special" surprise for a certain someone. But who is he waiting for? Decide yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Weather Outside is Frightful..."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably "not safe for work". The idea popped into my mind today, so I sat down and made this.

 


End file.
